Calling All Spirits
by darkryubaby
Summary: It was only supposed to be a simple meeting, but how do demons who hunt demons and witches who hunt demons...meet?
1. not so great begining

A/N: I do not own yyh or charmed...saddly.

**CALLING ALL SPIRITS**

chapter one; not so great begining

The bells sittng inside the window chimned once again in the last half an hour. Lord Koenma, ko-ruler of the spiritworld, grew even more uneasy by the minute. At first, he had shrugged the peaceful sound off as just the wind but, as time past by and the sound became more consent, he became more increasently aware on how creepy it was getting and this led him to think more clearly about it (mostly because their had been no wind for the last 15 to 20 minutes). Then it clicked. The uprising of spirits in the east and the increasing rate of demons in the west of the human world. Put together; All signs of a bad omen.

As he finally came to his somewhat obvious conclusion, our favorite detective, Yusuke Urameshi desided to make his grand display of entrance into the frenzy mess of the death king jr's office (The only thing he didn't do was shrike a pose). One with any common sense would think he came to voice his complaints; overworked, not being paid, no off time,...Keiko, blah,blah,blah (You know, the boring stuff), and demand a long term vacation. Today though, was differant. Today was unexspected. So unexspected, even Koenma didn't know. Freaky.

" Koenma," Yusuke said after a minute of sharing at each other." Give me a mission and make it worth it, i'm bored."

"..."

"...Koenma ?"

Koenma just continued to share. This was the first time yusuke had called him by his actual name. Not toddler or even pacifier breathe but his freaking name._ Koenma..._ He inwardly giggled, almost forgetting about his problems. Ahhh, will mericals every seesh? Suddently, it regesistered.

" Wait,...What?!"

''A mission -" Yusuke said once more, looking at the god like he had gone crazy.

Koenma shared. Yusuke was growing uneasy.

" I'M BORED!! '' He finally wailed out. " I'll do almost anything, just please stop the boredism!!! " Koemna smiled to himself, almost evily. This was just perfect! Yusuke had fallen straight into his hands and he didn't even have to blackmail him (Sweet!).

"Okay Yusuke, I have some something just for you."

"Really?'' Yusuke sounded almost desperate, putting aside the evil glint in Jr's eyes as a trick of the light.

"Yes," Koenma said. "Just for you." (you could almost hear the mecanical laughter ecohing in his head.)

* * *

"And you actaully fell for that?" That, ofcourse, was Karama, looking at Yususke like he couldn't get any stupider.

"What's your point?" Yusuke asked. Then he caught Karama's look."Are you tring to imply something...Fluffy?

Before Karama could resort, Hiei, who had been sitting in the tree above them the whole time said, " What he meant, was you were stupid to fall into koenma's obvious trap so easily,...stupid." Karama smiled. Yusuke shucked a rock at Hiei's head, which was easily dodged. In turn, Karama throw a rock at Yusuke, which connected.

"OW!" Yusuke yelled, tring in vain to rub the now bruised spot between his shudderblades. He glared back at Karama.

"Well then," Karama said, putting his hands on his hips and looking odddly satisfied."What's the mission?''

Yusuke become serious."He said there's an abnormal amount of demons rising in the west of the Nengenki -"

"How far west?" Karama interupted. Yusuke grinned. "American west." Hiei's ears perked up. Truthfully, though half a sleep, he had only been paying attaintion to what yusuke was saying so he could mock him later (This is oddly in character) but, now things where starting to get interesting. _America..?_ He thought. He had once heard Karama rambling on about it one day in the park._ Something about it being one of the biggest economic nations in the Nengenki, and Japan being something...Whatever._ The info had intriged him somewhat and he had stored it in the back of his head for later. Hiei had, ofcourse been to the Nengenki plenty of times, at first plotting the easiest way toward world domination, but in truth, he had never bothered to move past the bordered seas of Japan, believing all humans where alike no matter what nation they bred from, but now things where looking up.

As if almost sensing his thoughts, Karama slightly tilted his head, amused. "Did he say anything else?''

"Yah," Yusuke said, flicking out some of the the dirt beneath his nails."Something about me needing to get in contact with these three witches."

"Witches?" Karama inquiried.

"That's what the baby told me.." Yusuke said, still focusing on a peice of dirt under his pinky nail.

"Really..?"

"Yup. Really, really."

"Interesting."

_Yes, finally!_ The small peice of dirt had at last lifted itself from Yusuke's nail. He looked back at Karama. "Whatever, as long as I get to get away from Keiko for a while, it doesn't even matter." _Plus, I get to kick some major demon ass!_ That brightened up his day already. Karama looked confused. "Aren't you two getting married in three months?"

A dark cloud seemed to loom over Yusukes head. "Don't remind me..."


	2. bad bad omen

Chapter two; bad, bad omen

"So this is what the mighty Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi has Secom to, Hmm? Running for hills as soon as a little bitching comes his way?! -" It was Keiko and man was she pissed. Yusuke had finally told her about the mission (A day to late, I might add) and lets just say she wasn't taken it as well as she usually did.

"Keiko, please...'' Yusuke pleaded, trying to calm the young woman down. "You know that's not what I meant, so please -"

"Ohhhh, but bitch I will and more bitching you will hear because..because..."Tears were falling now and she could feel her whole body shake. She wanted to stop herself and yell some more. She hated to look so weak in front of him. She hated being so amazingly...Human. The tears continued to pour.

"Keiko?" She heard him say. She looked at him and through her tears, choked out the few things on her mind that made any sense. "Of all places Yusuke...America? That's like the other side of the world. Across the ocean and so far away from...me."

Yusuke stood still as she walked closer towards him. He knew what she was going to do. "All so you can -" closer "so you can -" closer "quote on quote -"closer " kick some major demon ass!!" stop. She looked up at him. He was now a good foot taller then her.

Then she hit him and hit him again and again until her tiny fist were pounding against he chest, becoming weaker with every new strike. "I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed. Her sobs were starting to overwhelm her body now. She hit him one last time. Though by now, she knew her pounces barely hurt him anymore, she'd be damned if it didn't make her feel better from time to time. It was the one thing she knew he would always let her get away with. "We're getting married soon Yusuke. Didn't you have your fun in Makai." Then she mumbled. " You rule one freaking third of it..." _Don't you realize how scared I get every second your not here? _Yusuke, looking amazingly mature for once, suddenly pulled her into a loving embrace. He laid his head on top of hers and whispered sweet nothings. She slowly calmed down. ''Keiko Baby, it's okay. It's only for a little while and I'll write, no scratch that, I'll call ever minute I can. I..." He blushed, secretly looking around to make sure nobody he knew was eavesdropping. Satisfied, he smiled. Lips brushing against her for head. "...I love you."

"Yusuke..." She mumbled into his chest and then she suddenly pushed him back. The tears had dried up and now her face showed a weird mixer of anger, amusement, relief and plain annoyance. She looked him straight in the eyes. " Oh, for crying out loud Yusuke! Be the detective your name so infamously implies and get a damn clue!!" She then spun on her heels and marched back in the direction of their bedroom. A foot away from the door, she turned her face back towards him, knocking Yusuke out of his shocked mode. "Be careful over there.." Yusuke smiled. "I haven't taken out life insurance on you yet and my dress is nonrefundable.'' She then marched into the room and with a quick flick of the wrist, slammed the door shut behind her.

Yusuke's smile widened. His translation was, "Be careful over there. I want your body in shape for make-up sex as soon as you get back." He was looking forward to that but, for now, he grimaced looking back at the living room, he had the couch tonight.

The day had finally come, as all three of them stood ready to leave through the portal Yusuke had opened only minutes before hand. All but one.

" Now that I think about it.." ,Karama inquired. " where exactly is Kuwabara? "

" Hn, who cares." Hiei said. " It's not like we actually need him." Hiei's comment was ignored. Instead, Yusuke answered. " I told him about the mission the same day I told you. He said he wouldn't dare leave his precious Yukina behind so unprotected." Yusuke than grinned. " Oh, and he also said, he'd rather die a horrid death here in Japan, than be stranded in a foreign country with short-stuff here.'' Hiei twitched, ready to cut someone._ THAT.. _He thought, _can defiantly be arranged._

After a few minutes of reaffirming their mission, the once faithful (well, maybe not completely) Spirit Detective and crew took off through the portal to the only place on their minds.

_**America.**_

One thing though, still lingered on Yusuke's mind as he finally stepped on to the fresh land of the free west.

_Where the hell am I going to find three powerful cassation witches in the middle of California?_

Little did Yusuke know...

...They where standing right next to him.

Piper was not what one would call a happy witch (not today at least) and as such, this made it hard for her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, to shop in peace at the local market. At the moment they were busy listening to their older sister rant on about her so-called husband Leo.

"... And if he thinks he can just avoid my questions with some lame excuses and a glitter of his damn orbs, then he is sadly mistaken." Phoebe flinched at the crazy look that now seemed to take residence in Pipers eyes. " And hence, his second death will show him more pain and horrors than World War ll could ever have! " You see, they had been hearing some strange rumors about an amazingly strong demon coming to the states. These rumors had of course worried the three. They came to learn that rumors, especially ones coming from the pit of the underworld (word travels fast down there), were more often then not, true. But who was this demon and why couldn't they find him/her in the Book of Shadows? Such is, they decided to ask Leo, who as an Elder now, should now more than enough about what was going on. Leo, though, orbed away as soon as they asked him, claiming it was nothing from them to worry about. In the end, that is what set Piper on her violent course of verbal abuse. This was going to be an awkward day.

" Piper dear.." Paige tried in. Piper looked back in her direction, cutting short her rant. Suddenly, Paige had become very self-aware. " Umm, Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

" No."

" I mean, Leo's always been this way.."

" I could care very little for that fact."

"...And he usually has good reason for not telling us stuff…"

Piper looked Paige blankly in the eyes and the now empty parking lot seemed to grow colder. Paige stopped talking.

" What's your point? "

"..."

The air suddenly thinned and they could hear a small crackling sound emanating in the still wind. The girls turned, unsure what to do when, in a split second, a hole the size of a small truck cracked itself into existence. There stepped out two, no three Asian teens. The Haliwells where not fooled. They could feel the immense amount of pure raw power flowing from their very beings. They shivered. This power, they thought, made even _**The Source **_look weak. These were true demons. Suddenly, it hit them.

_DEMONS!!_

They were soon back on guard, ready to fight when needed. True, they were damn well scared but, than again, they had never faced anybody as strong as these three. Especially, the one in the middle.

He looked so young and had the aura of an Asian gangster surrounding him.

Luckily, they hadn't been noticed yet and as such, it gave them a moment's upper hand. Though, Paige had to slap herself to stop her legs from shaking, they were now prepared for battle. That is, until the one on side closet to them, the shortest one, who for some reason had reminded Phoebe of the character Vageta from the cartoon Dragonball Z, turned in their direction. His eyes pierced them with the look of cold-blooded red and Piper could feel herself take an unwilling small step back. His eyes spoke in many levels of unneeded random violence. As he took notice to them, a small smiled seemed to twist itself onto his face and the sisters couldn't help but feel the sudden terrified urge to run. The small one than turned to what they could only assume was their leader, in the middle. His voice was amazingly deep for his size.'' Yusuke… '' The small one spoke. '' It seems we've found our first target.'' The leader turned to them, a look of slight confusion playing across his features. He then seemed to understand what the short one had meant and nodded.

This whole display had been completely ignored be the Charmed ones though, for what really caught their attention was not the fact the head demon looked so young and dare they think it..._sexy_ but, that his eyes were so soft.

So _human_.

Eyes as brown as heaven's dust.


End file.
